


陆陆的Daddy

by Samarium_AL



Category: The Rampage from Exile Tribe (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Multi, RPS - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:55:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26794741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samarium_AL/pseuds/Samarium_AL
Summary: 没头没尾，似乎全是性，有一点点情节
Relationships: Aoyama Riku | RIKU/Original Characters
Kudos: 4





	陆陆的Daddy

**Author's Note:**

> Daddy是鹅太太的脑洞，她写了一些  
> 我受启发写完本文，发给她看，她允许我公开发布  
> 原文并不是公开的，而且随时可能被新浪微博删除，因此不用ao3的“inspired by another work”功能了  
> 写的时候我晚饭吃撑了供血在胃部，而且鼻子不通气所以供氧也不足，一切图个爽

一个偶然的机会，Daddy知道了陆陆有暴露癖。

正在训练陆陆给他舔呢，朋友推门而入。Daddy倒是无所谓，但陆陆“呜”地叫了一声，裤子里鼓了起来。Daddy看懂了，他要确认一下，就给了朋友一个眼神。朋友过来，揉了一把陆陆的金发，摸着他软乎乎的脸颊。陆陆又“呜呜”地叫起来，俯身吞下更多，粗腰一抖一抖的，像是快要射出来。

朋友走了之后，Daddy抽出来，射在陆陆脸上，然后给了他一巴掌。液体飞溅，陆陆吓坏了。

“被人看着会更兴奋，嗯？”

交流聚会，Daddy带着他的狗勾参加了。狗勾太兴奋了，被大家围着看。来之前，Daddy给陆陆修剪了头发，很衬他被扇肿的脸。陆陆这么看很漂亮。随着Daddy的话，陆陆小巧的乳头挺立起来。“这个乖孩子可以只靠后边就高潮。”Daddy是这么说的，引发大家的赞叹。Daddy说着还摸摸陆陆的头顶，陆陆好舒服地蹭上去。很大方地，daddy允许大家摸摸陆陆手臂上的肌肉，带着炫耀的意思。

大家摸上去，陆陆兴奋极了，被摸得叫出声，呻吟，音调很高，比一般男孩子高，这也是陆陆可爱的地方之一。

大家都看得到，陆陆宽松运动裤下面的形状，越来越明显，然后，随着高叫，湿了一片。陆陆喘着粗气，黑眼睛泛着水光，眼神迷离，嘴唇微微张开，舌尖下意识地凭空舔着，就像他刚学会的如何舔daddy一样。陆陆手臂不再乖乖地任人摸，伸出手去找daddy。原本跪坐的陆陆直起身，屁股就抬起来，很大，很结实。

抱着Daddy，摇着大屁股求奖励的狗勾，太可爱。

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢阅读，如果能让您爽那我很荣幸


End file.
